


No Sex for the Weary

by ixiepixie



Series: 101 Ways to Fail in Bed [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Omegaverse, USUK - Freeform, fail sex lol, hinted at past mpreg, just used a random for their child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: They really should have seen this coming.





	No Sex for the Weary

**Author's Note:**

> lol based on real life, if you're a parent then you know what this feels like.

Oh yes, this would be the night!

Arthur had everything ready. Their bed was freshly made, candles were lit, and a bottle of wine lay waiting to be opened. He had even bought a fresh bouquet of roses to freshen up the bedside table. Everything was in perfect order now, and absolutely nothing could go wrong. They had been so busy before, but now he and his husband could finally have sex again!!

The muffled shuffling of feet outside the door caught his attention* so Arthur sat on the bed and put on the most sultry look he could manage. It must have worked, because it was not even a minute later that he was being pinned down on the bed, the love of his life insisting on covering every inch of his neck with marks. Alfred, the sappy fool, even took great care around the mating mark he'd made so many years ago. The mark was healed now, but Alfred still lapped at it gently as if it were a fresh wound.

As sweet as the sentiment was, Arthur was impatient. He managed to catch Alfred's ear lobe between his teeth and gave it a little tug, whispering to him. “Fuck me already-"

Alfred only laughed him off and made sure to do everything at an even slower pace. The blue eyed man had the gall to smirk at Arthur as he slowly untied his necktie and tossed it behind them. “Patience Artie~ Your Hero is on his way~!”

Glaring at the man who was currently hovering over him, Arthur let out an impatient huff. He was in no mood to go slow, and he could tell that Alfred knew it. Oh he knew it alright. That stupidly bright smile, those electric blue eyes, the way his belly was showing just enough pudge for him to pinch...

Arthur felt his heart beating, the sound filling his ears. He supposed that slow and sweet would be acceptable... at least that was what he thought before he could hear the distinct pitter patter of little feet on the hall floor.

In seconds, Alfred was off of Arthur and they were both covered by the blankets, any and all arousal lost instantly as they looked upon the crying face of their youngest child, Anata. The toddler sniffled and climbed her way onto the bed, tears streaming down her chubby little cheeks.

“M-Mama, papa, I-I was.. sleeping a-and I.. It eas dark and.. m-my night light went out and I'm scaaaaared!” The 5 year old sobbed in their arms.

Alfred and Arthur exchanged a single knowing look. There would be no sex tonight. Again.

However, a quiet night spent together with their daughter between them was more than enough to keep them hoping for ‘next time’.


End file.
